


Everyone Needs a Little Care and Cuddling Sometimes

by Anonymouskeeper



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Chanwoo’s POV, Cuddling, Fluff, Gen, Set during Love Scenario promotions, Soft hyung Yunhyeong, iKON as family, sick hanbin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonymouskeeper/pseuds/Anonymouskeeper
Summary: When Hanbin falls sick at a music show, the members worry.A look into iKON’s dynamics from Chanwoo’s point of view.
Kudos: 9





	Everyone Needs a Little Care and Cuddling Sometimes

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. 
> 
> I usually try and write my fics canonically - as in, with or without members depending on the timeline and if they were still in the group at the time - which does fit in with this fic. However, I love Hanbin - and, just, iKON in general - and I did set the fic purposely at this point in time so I could write them as a seven-member group. 
> 
> It is just a fluff fic - all cute - and something I wrote very quickly, with little-to-no editing. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy, please let me know what you thought :)

Chanwoo sighs, sharing an impatient glance with Junhoe. They're in their wait room at one of the broadcasting stations, recently upgraded to one of the private basement rooms. There's been a number of perks that has followed the release of Love Scenario and Chanwoo has to admit that this is one he particularly enjoys. Especially since he has somewhere comfy to wait as his stupid hyungs fuss unnecessarily, although at least they had more reason to do so today.

He rolls his eyes just as the door opens and Donghyuck strides in, a worried pinch to his brows. Chanwoo straightens and can feel Junhoe do the same at his side. Donghyuck's less prone to over-reaction than their oldest three hyungs - who have panicked over a paper-cut before - and the look on his face makes Chanwoo actually acknowledge the worry that had been gnawing at him since they'd split up from the rest of their members.

"Is Hanbin-hyung alright?" Junhoe asks before he can.

Donghyuck purses his lip, moving over to where there's a pile of coats and bags.

"He's feeling a bit better but manager's agreed that we should all take it easy this evening, so he's taking us straight home. Come on, come get your stuff."

They both get up immediately, glad to finally be going and relieved that Hanbin is - seemingly - alright. Their leader was tough and quiet and sometimes hard to read. He didn't like to open up when he was being pushed too hard; Chanwoo couldn't really blame him since if Hanbin opened up whenever he was tired they'd never stop talking about it. But sometimes their leader really pushed himself too far and today was one of those days. It had been one of those weeks.

All the promoting options that had opened up for them recently meant they were working harder then ever, in a mostly-unfamiliar environment. Chanwoo could sing and dance and perform his heart out at a concert nearly every night for two weeks in a country where he spoke maybe three sentences fluently, but a fortnight of hair appointments, camera checks, inane questions and nit-picky producers who could sometimes drag a recording out for twice the expected time left him - left all of them - exhausted beyond measure. He knew their leader had it worse - staying up late at night, or even all night, to double-check choreographies or update tracks to fit whatever broadcast they were due on in the next few days. It was no wonder he'd collapsed the minute they'd gotten off stage twenty minutes ago. He'd waved them off when they'd first crowded round him, insisting he just needed some water and something to eat, but it hadn't stopped Bobby from literally hauling the younger over his shoulder and carting him to the first aid room. Jinhwan and Yunhyeong had followed them immediately, leaving the three maknae's to share an indecisive expression before Chanwoo and Junhoe retreated to their wait room and Donghyuck ran off to find their manager.

"Did the medic say what was wrong with him?" Junhoe asks as they squeeze through the door, the multiple coats and bags they were carrying making it a little hard to fit.

"He has a fever, although its not too high." Donghyuck gives a little shrug, leading them to the hidden door that lead to the private car park. "She said he's dehydrated, which may have caused it, and that it looks like he's lost too much weight recently."

Its a bit of a blow, that Hanbin has apparently lost so much weight that a medic commented on it. They all work hard to maintain their weight, especially during promotions when it can be easy to both lose and gain weight. Hanbin has always lost weight easily - probably because he gets so caught up in his work that he forgets to eat - but they'd all gotten good at checking up on each other. Chanwoo wonders how Yunhyeong has taken the information - their second oldest hyung was almost fanatic in his agenda to keep Hanbin fed.

"Come on guys."

Chanwoo looks up, finding one of their managers waiting at the car park door, holding it open for them. Chanwoo gives the tired-looking man a smile as he walks past, eyes immediately landing on their van. The door is slid open and Donghyuck is climbing in, passing the bags he's carrying to Jinhwan, the only other person visible. Chanwoo scrambles to follow him into the van, chucking the coats on the floor at Jinhwan's feet and swinging himself into the seat next to Donghyuck. Junhoe immediately follows him and before the second youngest has even sat down a manager is pulling the door closed.

Huffing a breath, Chanwoo twists until he catches sight of Hanbin in the back row of seats, squished snugly between Yunhyeong and Bobby. He's slumped against Yunhyeong, his head on the older's shoulder. Bobby's jacket is draped over him and Yunhyeong is running his fingers gently through the rapper's hair.

"Hyung?" Chanwoo asks, unsure if Hanbin is awake. Yunhyeong and Bobby turn to catch his eye and he sees Hanbin's eyes slit open.

"Chanwoo?" He murmurs questioningly before anyone else can say something.

"How are you feeling, hyung?" Chanwoo asks hesitantly.

"I'll be alright, maknae-yah." Hanbin sends him a sleepy smile. "Just need some sleep."

Chanwoo hopes that he's correct and doesn't dare contradict him.

"Well you'd better get plenty of sleep tonight, Hanbin-ah, or no studio for three days." Jinhwan threatens, turning around to glare at their leader. Chanwoo can see Junhoe bite his lip, trying to stop a grin, at just how unthreatening their oldest hyung sounds. Jinhwan tries his best, but its really best to leave things like this to Yunhyeong. They all take the second eldest much more seriously. This is something Yunhyeong definitely knows, even if Jinhwan tries to pretend its untrue.

"Listen to hyung, Hanbin-ah." Yunhyeong scolds over Hanbin's muttered grumbling. "Eat well and sleep properly tonight and hopefully you'll feel better in the morning."

They all make agreeing noises, enough that Hanbin eventually gives a grumbling agreement. Their leader can beat them in a lot of disagreements, even if its six against one, but never when it comes to his own health. They all care too much to give in.

They settle in for the drive back home, Hanbin's eyes closing again. Yunhyeong resumes running his fingers through Hanbin's hair as Bobby rests his head against the head rest, his own eyes closing. Jinhwan, Donghyuck and Junhoe are talking quietly and Chanwoo fishes his phone out of his pocket, deciding to use the quiet time to beat a few levels on his newest game.

It takes them nearly an hour to reach home, getting caught in the early evening traffic. They pull into the underground car park with a sigh of relief, looking forward to being able to change into comfy clothes and collapse on the nearest soft surface. They've all had a long day. Its especially obvious as Jinhwan stumbles as he jumps down from the van, not even complaining when Junhoe reaches out to steady him. He still turns to catch Hanbin's hands and help him down, even though Bobby has a tight grip on the leader's upper arms.

They stay huddled together until Yunhyeong has passed down the coats and bags from the floor, the only one of them to remember their stuff, and jumped down beside them before they move over to the lift. Its quiet on the way up and they all disembark on the lower floor, following Yunhyeong as he unlocks the door and makes his way into the three-person apartment. Bobby walks their leader over to the sofa, hands on his waist, where Hanbin collapses onto the nearest cushion. They all chuckle at the relieved groan he emits. Bobby settles himself next to their leader, but the other five disappear into the bedrooms to find some comfier clothes. They're still in their stage outfits - they hadn't bothered to change at the broadcasting station. Junhoe follows him into his bedroom - neither Hanbin's or Yunhyeong's clothes will fit the taller. Donghyuck follows Yunhyeong into his bedroom whilst Jinhwan flings open the door to Hanbin's room and immediately goes to the wardrobe, knowing exactly what jumper he wants to steal.

Chanwoo is quick to change into a large t-shirt and some pyjama bottoms and leaves Junhoe flicking through his hoodies. Yunhyeong is already in the kitchen, wrapped in his fluffiest dressing gown and face pink from where he'd quickly scrubbed his face. Bobby and Hanbin have moved so they're slumped against each other, fast asleep. Chanwoo refrains from cooing at the sight and goes to see if Yunhyeong needs any help.

"Thanks Channie-ah." Yunhyeong reaches up to ruffle his hair at the offer of help and Chanwoo can't help his slightly shy smile, although he tries to hide it as he turns to the chopping board Yunhyeong pushes in his direction. He doesn't need to give Yunhyeong a reason to coo over him.

"Come on, guys. You need to get changed."

Chanwoo hears Jinhwan say quietly but firmly from behind him a few minutes later and turns from where he's chopping vegetables to see that their shortest member is attempting to shake Bobby and Hanbin awake. Hearing the annoyed grumbles, Chanwoo decides its safest to go back to his vegetables.

It takes Jinhwan a few minutes to annoy Hanbin into rolling off the sofa and making his way to his room, followed by a more reluctant, still-grumbling Bobby. Junhoe and Donghyuck appear in the living room after they've disappeared, the sound of a door closing echoing down the hallway. Chanwoo would bet good money that the rappers fall asleep again.

Chanwoo's proven correct. Junhoe has found the tv remote and is flicking through channels, Donghyuck's commentary on whatever drama he stops on urging him to keep looking, when Yunhyeong looks up from his bubbling stew to look around the room and see that Bobby and Hanbin are still missing. Jinhwan's disappeared too.

"Channie." Yunhyeong catches his attention. "Go and get the other three, would you?"

Chanwoo feels like he should complain, but he's honestly too tired and Yunhyeong might withhold food if he does. The hyung has done it before. So he steps away from where he's poking at the kimchi fried rice to go to Hanbin's bedroom.

"Awww." He coos as soon as he opens the door. The curtains have been messily drawn, so streaks of light still paint the walls. It gives just enough light that he can easily see the situation on the bed.

Bobby is on his back, snoring lightly. Hanbin is half on top of him, head tucked into the older's shoulder. Jinhwan has pressed himself flush against Hanbin's back, face entirely hidden in the back of Hanbin's neck. They're all breathing deeply and Chanwoo is loathe to wake them up.

He steps back out the door, deciding Yunhyeong can be the mean one and wake them up. He doesn't have the heart.

He gets an exasperated look from his hyung when he returns to the kitchen sans members, but Chanwoo gets the last laugh when Yunhyeong also returns empty-handed a minute later, a soft look on his face.

"I'll set them aside a plate, lets let them sleep for a bit first." Yunhyeong defends himself at the knowing look Chanwoo sends him. "They won't want to eat if we wake them up anyway."

Chanwoo still grins at Yunhyeong. Their hyung really was a softy. Well, Chanwoo has to admit, they all were. Especially when it came to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> So I am very sure I messed up the dorms - which one is which etc. but please ignore that. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed the fic :)


End file.
